Tango
by FaNTaSY-GuRL
Summary: a twin came 2 Japan. 1 loox foreign while da other loox Japanese. 1 of them goes 2 Shohoku n da other goes 2 Ryonan. what'll happen? *prologue up*
1. Default Chapter

Hello minna! This is, probably my second fic. The title won't have much relation in the story until a bit later ^^ oh, and in here the main characters will be Rukawa and one of the two girls who are my own creation ^^ (hey! I have a drawing of them y'know! I am good at drawing especially my fic characters ^^ but (un)fortunately u can't c 'em bcoz I dun hv a scanner T_T). I am not going to tell you yet who's gonna b with Ru, bcoz this will be kinda like a Love Quadrangle. Oh! And aside from Ru and one of the girls, there will also b Sendoh with the other girl as an addition to make this a Love Quadrangle ^^  
  
Sendoh : How dare you! I'm only an A-D-D-I-T-I-O-N!! Am I that low?  
  
Me : Shut up baka! Of course not that low! You're an addition for the MAIN CHARACTER not just a simple addition, in case you may have not paid enough attention to what I said!!  
  
Sendoh (pouts) : Can't I be the REAL main character?  
  
Me : In some chapters you'll be  
  
Sendoh : Yay!  
  
Me : Okay then. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER : SLAM DUNK is not mine. It's the genius Dr. T's creation ^^ anyway, I own some characters here, which are Mikoto, Akari, and their parents ^^  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"Yay! Tomorrow we'll be going to school! Isn't that nice, Akari-san?" asked a lavender-haired girl named Mikoto to her twin sister.  
  
"Hmph. I don't know what made you call it 'nice' for as far as I know school is a boring place" replied her sister.  
  
"Awww, come on! Oh, and I can't wait to meet all the cute guys at school!!!" exclaimed Mikoto happily.  
  
"Eeeewww. I still don't know why did you choose Shohoku" said Akari.  
  
"Hehehe! It's closer to our house, meaning I won't have to wake up very early!!" said Mikoto.  
  
"Hn" was Akari's only reply.  
  
"And you, why did you choose Ryonan?" asked Mikoto, setting up a serious look.  
  
"The education's better" stated Akari.  
  
"Aaah! You care so much about that, don't you? Nah, not for me!" said Mikoto.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"By the way, I'll go to sleep now! I won't want to be late on my first day of school!!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I give up! Now if you'd excuse me, I'll go to bed! Oyasumi, Kari-san!"  
  
"Oyasumi" replied Akari monotonously.  
  
These two girls live in Kanagawa, Japan, and they've just arrived here from England.  
  
However, these two girls are twins, but Akari was borned earlier than Mikoto by three days. And they don't look like each other, neither did their personalities.  
  
Mikoto is a happy, cheerful girl, who is quite talkative, and very outgoing. She has shoulder-length straight pale-lavender hair, with violet- purple eyes. Her skin is very fair, not pale, and her lips are very luscious and cute. Its rosebud shape and rose-pink colour just made it more beautiful. Her figure is very slim, and she's a great gymnast. She's very tall for girls her age. She's about 5'7,5" tall. She is a very attractive girl. One sexy look from her could send any guy flying to heaven. Even if it's just a wink. And she doesn't look Japanese at all. She looked foreign, and no one would be able to guess she's from Japan when they saw her for the first time.  
  
Akari is the exact opposite of Mikoto. They're so different that they resembled sky and earth, hot and cold, Sun with Pluto! Akari rarely talks, well, that is, excluding answering her twin sister's requests. She's used to it. If she didn't say a word to her after she's saying something, Mikoto will get even more talkative and it disturbs her a lot. She hated attentions. She preferred to be a loner. She doesn't have many friends at school. She is very nerdy too. But no matter how cold she is, she's very beautiful. Well, not the same type of beautiful as her twin sister though. One who saw Mikoto would feel happy, and her smiles could brighten everyone's day. But one who saw Akari would be intrigued by her mysteriousness, and they'll be interested to find out more about her. She has long wavy dark brown hair, with small chestnut-brown eyes. Her lips are pinky and very beautiful. She's also very slim. But she's more of a reader than an athlete. The only sport she does is probably jog, or run, or anything similar to that. Her height is average. She's about 5'5,5" tall. She rarely smiled. When she smiled, it means she's extremely happy. One can judge her liking towards something that way. And unlike Mikoto, Akari looks Japanese, a very quaint Japanese at that.  
  
Akari is a bit weird too. She's a nerd, she loves studying, yet she hates school. Weird, huh? But that's not the only weird thing about her, for someone who knows her well enough. But she's a pretty nice girl nonetheless.  
  
Now Mikoto is fast asleep, while Akari is still reading her book, SCIENCE book, not just any ordinary book, mind you. After quite a long while, she changed her clothes, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Mikoto is wearing her Shohoku uniform, while Akari is wearing her Ryonan uniform.  
  
"Bye Okaasan! Bye otousan!!!!" exclaimed Mikoto happily.  
  
"Bye Miko-chan!" said her okaasan and otousan at the same time.  
  
"Bye" said Akari in her usual monotonous tone.  
  
"Bye Kari-san!" said her okaasan and otousan again at the same time. Akari and Mikoto walked in different directions, towards their schools.  
  
  
  
So, it's the end of the prologue, minna! I will update as quick as I can. Pleaz tell me whaddya think! Flames are accepted ^^ 


	2. Chapter One part One : Mikoto's Day

Hey! Thanks a lot for those who reviewed! Oh, and to tell you, this chapter and the next chapter will be about Mikoto. Because it'll be quite confusing if I put both Akari and Mikoto in the same chapter ^^  
  
Disclaimer : As said before, Slam Dunk was not, is not, and won't be mine, though I REALLY want it, especially Rukawa ^^ *droooooooolz*  
  
Now let's get on with the story! And, don't forget to review too ^^  
  
CHAPTER ONE PART ONE : MIKOTO'S DAY  
  
  
  
"Ah! Today's gonna be nice! I had always loved school." thought Mikoto. Then she heard something like a crash coming from some place near her. "Was that a car crash?" she thought. But it's quite far from it though. After she walked for a while, she could see a fallen bike near a lamp post, and near there was a.person.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you alright?!" she asked, running straight towards the lying figure on the street. There were some blood near his head. She takes a closer look and finds out that he's unconscious.  
  
"I must get him to the hospital!!!" she thought. She tried to carry the guy, but in vain. "He's really heavy.and not to mention tall as well.how the hell will I be able to carry him to the hospital? Hmmm.maybe I should ask Otou-san to drive him there." she thought. Then she took out her cell phone and called her dad.  
  
"Otou-san!" said Mikoto.  
  
"Aa! Miko-chan! What is it?" asked her dad.  
  
"Can I borrow your Mercedes-Benz for a while?"  
  
"Sure! But what for?"  
  
"I must get this guy to the hospital! But I can't carry him because he's too heavy!!!"  
  
"Alright. I'll send Mark to drive the car to your place. Where are you now?"  
  
"I'm in blah.blah.blah." said Mikoto as she told her father her location. Soon, an expensive-looking car is coming towards them, and it's the Mercedes-Benz she had been asking for.  
  
"Mark! Could you drive us to the hospital?" asked Mikoto to the chauffeur as she tried to get the guy inside her car.  
  
"Sure Miss" said Mark politely. Mikoto had finally managed to get the guy inside the car. She let his head fell on her lap. Then she thought about the bike.  
  
"Umm, Mark, can you get the bike inside the baggage?" said Mikoto.  
  
"Sure" said Mark. He carried the bike and put it inside the baggage. It's so big that the baggage cover is unable to be closed. So they left it open, but tied a rope on it.  
  
"Phew! Now on to the hospital!" said Mikoto. Mark started driving towards the hospital. Mikoto then took a closer look at the guy on her lap.  
  
"His skin is so pale.wonder if he had never been under sunshine.hey wait! He's wearing Shohoku's uniform! We're in the same school then." she thought.  
  
They finally arrived, and then Mark parked the car and helped Mikoto carrying the guy. She walked towards the receptionist, carrying the guy with the help from Mark too.  
  
"Miss, can you please look after this guy?" she asked. The nurse looked at the bleeding guy carefully.  
  
"Yes sure. What's his name?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Ahhh, errr." said Mikoto. "Think, Miko-chan! Think! What should I name him here? Hmm." she thought. "His name is Rukawa Kaede" she blurted out. "Ha, nice name, Miko-chan" she said to herself.  
  
"Alright" said the nurse as she wrote down his name, a name created by Mikoto. Then Mikoto made up his address and et cetera. And then the nurse tells her to wait. She waited in the waiting room, and the doctor came out soon after.  
  
"It's good you brought him here on time, Miss" said the doctor with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Thanks Doctor. Now may I see him?" asked Mikoto.  
  
"Sure. He's fine now"  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu"  
  
"Hai"  
  
Mikoto walked inside the room. She noticed that the guy had opened his eyes. She could see his icy blue eyes now. And she's somehow intrigued by it. "Naaah, Miko-chan, you should not have such thoughts." she reminded herself.  
  
"Are you alright now?" she asked. The guy nods.  
  
"Ehehe, I've gotta tell you this. Please don't be surprised if the nurses call you Rukawa Kaede, because that's the first name that came into my mind when the nurse asked about your name"  
  
"Now that's what I'm suspicious about" said the guy. Mikoto's confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My name, my REAL name is Rukawa Kaede"  
  
Mikoto walked back, three steps to be precise. She never knew that she could guess his real name. "Hah! Maybe I got a sixth sense or something, hehehe" she thought.  
  
"Aah, I don't know about that. I just.umm, blurting it out" said Mikoto sheepishly.  
  
"It's ok"  
  
Mikoto was getting ready to get out of the room. "Heh! Doesn't this guy know how to say thank you? Hmph! I won't help him again next time" she thought. But when she's right in front of the door, the guy says,  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Mikoto stared back at the guy, then smiled. "Guess I'll take back my words then." she thought again. She approached Mark and motioned him to go back to the car. She checked her watch. "I'm late for an hour already. There's gonna be no use coming to school today." she thought.  
  
"Mark, I'll be staying here for a little more while. You can wait inside the car" she said. Mark nods and walked towards the car at the parking area. Mikoto sat inside the waiting room. And then after what seemed like hours, the doctor came to her.  
  
"Congratulations Miss. The patient is fully recovered now. We've covered the wounds with bandages and he seemed to be fine already. He can go home now"  
  
"Thanks Doc" she replied with a smile. "God, this Rukawa guy sure is tough. He recovers very fast I must admit" she thought. Just then the doctor bent down and whispered to her.  
  
"Heh! You're so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend"  
  
With this Mikoto flushed red, and said, "He's not my boyfriend! And I don't even think he's handsome!!!" she said. The doctor shook his head.  
  
"You'll take back every words you said here later" he said with a grin. Mikoto had no idea about this. She didn't even know this Rukawa guy. She just brought him here because he was in a terrible state back on the street.  
  
She walked towards his room. And was very surprised to know that somebody is towering her right in front of her.  
  
"Eeh? Is Rukawa here?" she asked.  
  
"I am Rukawa" the tower-like figure told her. She was startled at his height. Well, she reached above his shoulders though. But still, he's one of the tallest person she had ever met.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I knew you're tall but I didn't know you're THIS tall" she said. Rukawa just gave her a simple "Hn". "Hmm, must be a quiet guy he is." she thought.  
  
"Now, will you go home by yourself or will you accept my offer to ride you home? Or would you like to visit my sweet house first?" she said in a waitress-like manner.  
  
"I'll go home, but I'm still quite dizzy. So I accept your offer" he said. She giggled.  
  
"Hahaha! Alright! From the way you talk.you seem to be a guy who doesn't talk much" she joked.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Is that all you can say?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"You remind me so much of my sister"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Hah! That's her favourite word to say!!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Is it that difficult for you to say any other words? Or is it because you had a poor vocabulary?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"Ah! Don't be mad! Alright alright now follow me to the car"  
  
Rukawa followed her to her car. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he found out that her car is a Mercedes-Benz.  
  
"From the way she looked, and the accessories she's wearing, it's quite easy to tell she's rich" he thought. But he himself wasn't so much amused, since he got an Audi, a Ferrari, and a Porsche back home. But he didn't say anything and stepped inside the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, minna, wait for the next chapter! I'll post it as soon as possible!!!  
  
Mikoto : Heh, you should thank me for saving you, Mr. Ice King! *grins evilly*  
  
Rukawa : Do'aho  
  
Mikoto : Nani?! *gets ready to punch*  
  
Rukawa : I'm up to the challenge *gives a glare and gets ready to punch*  
  
And soon, a fight ensued. The author looked at them hopelessly.  
  
Author : They're always like this.how bad, oh! Don't forget to review, will ya? *suddenly the fight gets nearer and nearer to the author and then.*  
  
Mikoto : Don't touch me, you dumbass!!!  
  
Rukawa : I did it unintentionally!!!  
  
Mikoto : Did not!  
  
Rukawa : Did too!  
  
Mikoto : Did not!  
  
Rukawa : Did too!  
  
Author : Quit it guys!!!  
  
Rukawa and Mikoto : MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!  
  
Author : *backs away and glares then grins* hehehe, if you treat me like this, I'll make the next one a mushy one of the both of you *grins wider*  
  
Rukawa and Mikoto : NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Author : *still grinning* hahaha!! *whispers to the readers* don't tell them, but I actually won't do that! It's not the time yet!!  
  
Rukawa and Mikoto : I HEARD YOU!! *then Mikoto grins evilly and Rukawa glared at.the author*  
  
Author : *smiles sheepishly and backs away* ehehehe, wait, I can explain this.  
  
Rukawa and Mikoto : NO YOU WON'T! *starts to chase the hopeless author*  
  
Author : HEEEEEEELP!! 


End file.
